My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 8
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: At last here is a somewhat happier tail, tail, tale, Get It lol, Vinnie and Throttle are finally reunited with their mothers, I hope that you enjoy it and as usual post your reviews as I love to read them.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 8.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**A/N: This story begins where Volume 7 ended, please enjoy.**

Rufus was now a fully fledged member of the Biker Mice and was enjoying all the rights and privileges that came with his new posting, yes he got to ride with his favourite Uncles, Throttle and Vinnie, but what was even more impressive was that he could now ride with his head held high along with his father, Modo.

Even though Modo was too much of a hard man, sorry mouse, to admit it, he was actually as proud as anyone could be to have his son now riding along side him. This had been the same feeling that both Vinnie and Throttle had got when both of their sons joined their ranks, but Modo was doubly proud, because not only did he have his son riding next to him, he also had his favourite nephew, Rimfire, riding with him as well.

In Modo's mind this would go some way to alleviate the pain and sorrow of losing his mother, Bola. Sure there would be more sad times to come but on this day, the happiness for two of the mice would be almost too much for them to handle.

Tribune had neglected her bike somewhat with all that had happened to her, what with her mother-in-law passing away and her son being accepted into the ranks of the Biker Mice, so she decided to walk to the garage and maybe do some work on her old friend. Charley had caught sight of Tribune heading for the garage and decided to catch her up to see what she was planing.

By the time Charley had caught Tribune up they were inside the garage, "Hi Tribune" said Charley, "We don't usually see you in here" she continued. Tribune told Charley of her plans to do some work on her old bike and maybe start riding it again, Charley couldn't help herself "Oh please say you need help, I'll do anything", Tribune agreed to let Charley help her in fixing up her bike, good move on Tribune's part as everyone knew that Charley was one of the best wrench jockey's this side of the universe.

Charley and Tribune had been working on the bike for about eight hours and had now got the engine purring like a kitten, "Charley I'm going to take my bike out for a good run, would you like to join me on your bike?", "Just wait right there missey, I'll be with you in a jiffy" replied Charley.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Charley and Tribune both rode out from the garage on their beloved two wheeled stead's. The ladies had been riding for about four hours when they decided that they were really quite hungry and thirsty and needed a place to rest, eat and drink. They pulled into a motorway service station and found a place to park their bikes.

The two ladies entered the service area and after they both visited the restroom, they made their way to the restaurant area. This had been the first time that either of the ladies had visited a British motorway service station and both were keen to try it out. Both Charley and Tribune ordered an all day English breakfast, aka a fry up, complete with a pot of tea each. They both carried their trays to an empty table and sat down and began to eat.

Both women had nearly finished their breakfast when they heard a commotion coming from the restaurant area, they both looked in the direction of the commotion, to see what looked like another female biker being attacked by three burly men. Some of the other customers were trying to get the men off the biker but to no avail. Charley and Tribune rose to their feet and made their way quietly to the rear of the attackers, the women readied themselves then with a nod of readiness Charley shouted "NOW" and both ladies let fly, clobbering two of the attackers with their helmets and knocking them to the floor, the third attacker wasn't going to get any taste of this and he ran off.

The service station security team arrived on the seen and having heard from witnesses what had happened, arrested the two attackers that were left. Charley and Tribune had taken the biker back to their table and sat her down on one of the chairs, Tribune went to get another round of drinks to include one for the stranger to try and calm her nerves.

Tribune arrived back at the table with the drinks, which were on the house, along with some more food, she set the tray down on the table then sat back in her seat. The stranger then raised her hands to her helmet and started to remove it, both Tribune and Charley noticed that the lady had white coloured fur covering her hands, "Huh could be Vinnie's mother", Tribune said with a smirk and without really thinking, after lifting her helmet from her head the ladies could see that the stranger was indeed a white furred female mouse.

Charley asked "Are you ok Sweetheart?" obviously some of Vinnie's dialect had rubbed off onto Charley, "Yes, thanks to both of you I'm fine, just a little shaken" the lady replied, "Oh how rude, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Stanchion Van Wham, pleased to meet you!!".

Both Charley and Tribune's mouths dropped open, there couldn't be two families of white furred mice with the Van Wham name surely?. "H..Hello ma ma name is Charlene Davidson Van..." Charley stopped short, she dared not use her full married name if you know what I mean, she continued "And this is Tribune Blade". All three ladies carried on consuming their food and drinks in silence.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Charley eventually got up the courage to ask the all important question, "So Miss Van Wham, do you have any family members here on earth?", Stanchion replied "Please call me Stanchion, and yes I do as it happens, I have a son, or at least I had a son. The last I heard of him though was nearly twenty five years ago, I heard a rumour that he and his two friends had crash landed here on earth and were staying at a garage in Chicago. When I got there though the garage was deserted and looked as though it had been for many years, then someone had told me that they thought that my boy may have headed to Britain so here I am".

This was just too much of a coincidence, then came the clincher, Tribune asked "What's your son's name cos we've travelled around a bit and we may well have heard of him?", Stanchion replied "His name is Vincent", Charley and Tribune's mouths resumed their position of dropping to the floor.

Stanchion had not noticed when the ladies mouths dropped the first time because she was still in shock after her attack, but she noticed it this time, "What's wrong, you look as though you've seen a ghost?" Stanchion asked to this she got this reply "I think we just have".

Stanchion wanted to know more, so Charley decided to feed her with some titbits to try and ease the shock of what she was about to tell Vinnie's mother, "Does your son have half his face covered with a steel plate?", Stanchion was now getting more hopeful that the two ladies might know where her son was little knowing that she was actually talking to her son's wife, "Yes he has, he got it from a Plutarkian Doctor by the name of Karbunkle many years ago. Ok tell me what you know because it's obvious too me that you two know more than your letting on" replied a know anxious Stanchion.

Charley decided that it was time to put Vinnie's mother out of her misery, "Well the news comes in three parts and is all good, the first bit is that yes we know your son, the second bit is that we know where he lives and the third and most important bit is that you are actually talking to your son's wife", Stanchion's mouth was now the one dragging the floor, she instinctively turned to Tribune, "So you're married to my son?" She asked, Tribune's eyes shifted back to Charley, "No ma'am it's not me, your son is married to Charley here", Stanchion fainted at this news.

Charley whisked round to the side of the table where Stanchion was now slumped and was trying to wake her, after about five minutes she succeeded, still in a state of shock Stanchion turned to Charley "So you're my daughter-in-law then?" Stanchion asked, Charley was now fearing that she had said too much, then without warning Stanchion threw her arms around Charley and said with a laugh in her voice "You poor girl". The three ladies finished their food and drinks and Charley decided to bring out her wallet which had photo's of her with Vinnie and their son, Vinnie Jnr.

_**Chapter 4.**_

After the confirmation photo's had been returned to Charley's wallet, Charley said "Stanchion, would you like to meet you're new extended family?", Stanchion replied that she would, but you could hear the trepidation in her voice.

The three ladies all stood from the table and began to make their way out from the service area, on the way passed the newsagents store Stanchion went in and bought a whole host of gifts for her new family, then the three made their way to their bikes.

The three ladies were now on their way back to the house and when they were just on the outskirts of town Charley picked up her radio mic. "General Stoker come in please" she called, there was a slight delay then came Stoker's voice "Charley girl is that you?", "Yeah Stoke it's me, Tribune's here with me and we have a friend, can you get everyone to wait for our return in the garage please, and I mean **EVERYONE**?" Charley replied, Stoker told Charley that he would carry out her request and they would see her soon, then the radio went silent.

Back at the house, Stoker was busy gathering everyone together and telling them all to go out to the garage and wait. They didn't have to wait long as Charley, Tribune and Stanchion pulled up the driveway. Vinnie looked at the stranger's motorcycle, he had seen something like this bike before but for the life of him he couldn't remember where from, then it hit him like a bolt from the blue, his mother used to ride a similar bike to this one, but it couldn't be... could it?.

The ladies had now stopped their bikes and had dismounted, the stranger immediately ran over to Vinnie with her arms open wide, Vinnie tried to run but there were too many behind him, "What's the matter, haven't you got a hug for you old mother then?" Stanchion asked "My mother!!!!" Vinnie exclaimed, at this Stanchion removed her helmet and threw it to the ground, Vinnie was now able to see the face of his long lost mother. Vinnie was a big strapping 6 foot he-mouse he would not cry, he would not blubber, yeah right if you believe that then you will believe anything, he started crying like a baby and just fell into his mother's open arms.

It took Vinnie hours to get over the shock of being reunited with his mother after so many years, the last time he saw her was back on Mars just after it had been invaded by the Plutarkian's, he had thought that she had perished long ago.

"Vincent Van Wham, where are you're manners? You need to introduce the rest of the family" his mother berated him, "Oh I'm sorry mom, Throttle and Modo you already sort of know from Mars, over there is General Carbine, Throttle's wife and Daz Jnr. His son, Tribune is Modo's wife and there is Rufus, Modo and Tribune's son and standing next to Rufus is Rimfire, Modo's nephew". Then Vinnie placed his right hand on the shoulder of another white furred mouse.

_**Chapter 5.**_

"And this handsome brute is mine and Charley girls son, Vincent Jnr. The human standing by the wall there is our old friend Doctor Osborne with his family, the two mice that are stood next to the doctor are General Stoker with his daughter Misha". Then Vinnie turned to me "Momma, I would also like you to meet the reason that we are all still alive and flourishing, his name is Daz, it was his plane that came and rescued us from the Last Chance Garage in Chicago, if it hadn't been for Daz, me, Modo, Throttle, Charley, General Stoker, General Carbine and Rimfire would have all surely died, he has also adopted us all so that we can live here legally".

There were greetings all around, then Stanchion made her way over to Modo, "Hello Modo, how is your mother, Bola isn't it?", Modo started to weep a little, "I'm sorry to tell ya ma'am but my grey furred momma died last year", "Oh Modo honey, I'm so sorry" Stanchion apologised, Modo managed to get control of his emotions and replied, "Miss Van Wham, please don't give it another thought, you weren't to know", "Thank you Modo and please call me Stanchion, we are family now" she replied back.

It was now time for dinner and in view of the fact that there was something to celebrate namely Vinnie being reunited with his mother, Daniel the cook had prepared a special meal. We all sat down at the table and ate, there was going to be lots of catching up to do, nearly thirty years worth.

We all finished our meal and left the table to retire back to the living room. Myself and Stanchion were the last to leave, Stanchion made her way over to me, "Daz will you thank your cook for that lovely meal, I haven't eaten like that in a long time?", I replied "I will do just that" then I hit upon an idea, "Stanchion, have you got anywhere to call home or is this just a flying visit?", Stanchion replied, "All I have is a cave back on Mars, it's not much but it keeps me warm and dry, why do you ask?"

"How would you like to move in here, I mean I have plenty of room since I've recently had the place extended and it would mean that you would be close to Vinnie again", Stanchion replied "Thank you for the thought but I couldn't impose myself on you like that", I replied with a laugh, "Why not your son and his friends have", Stanchion had to laugh a hearty laugh before replying "Well if you are sure that you don't mind, then I would love to".

Stanchion and I entered the living room and I spotted Vinnie, who now had his son firmly in a headlock and was using his knuckles to rub against his sons head. I called Vinnie over, he released his son from the headlock and came over to where I was standing, "What is it Daz?" he enquired, I replied "What would you say if I was to tell you that your mother was coming to live here with us?", "Yessss" he joyfully replied and then he thanked me for my kind offer to his mother.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Just call me the patron saint of good will, I decided that I could do more and instead of making one mouse's lifetime dream come true, I was going for the double. Stanchion had told me that Throttle's mother although now very weak, was still alive, _could I pull off yet another reunion_?, I thought, my answer, well you never know until you try.

I placed a call to my now good friend Administrator Tusk in the records office at Martian High Command, "Administrator Tusk, it's good to talk with you again", Administrator Tusk replied "It's been a while, I hope that this call is on happier business?". "Administrator Tusk, do you know the current whereabouts of Commander Throttle's mother, Alteezer?" I asked, the Administrator asked me to hold for a moment whilst he checked his records, five minutes went by then all of a sudden "Success, I've managed to locate Alteezer, according to my records she is actually here in the female refuge, unfortunately though it looks as though she is on a downward spiral as regards her health", I replied "So there's no time to loose then, Administrator Tusk, can you please set the wheels in motion as I would like to bring Alteezer to live out her days here on earth with her son?", Administrator Tusk assured me that he would do his level best.

_Do I tell Throttle of my plans and raise his hopes only to possibly have them dashed or do I keep the whole thing secret?,_ I mulled this thought over and over in my mind, nope it's best kept secret then if it all goes pair shaped Throttle will be none the wiser where as if it goes according to plan then it will be a super surprise for the Commander.

Three days had now passed since my first talk with Tusk, I was tending to my ever mounting paperwork in my study when Rufus knocked on the door, "Come in" I said, Rufus entered the room, "Uncle Daz, I've been cleaning my bike in the garage and there is a call for you from an Administrator Tusk at Martian High Command", "Thank you Rufus, I'm on my way" I replied, with this Rufus left the room and I made my way to the garage.

As it was now quite late in the day, Charley and the boys had finished the days repairs and services in the garage so I entered the garage and closed and locked the door. I lifted the radio mic on Vinnie's red racer, "Administrator Tusk do you read me?" I called, Administrator Tusk replied to my call and gave me the news that I had been waiting for, apparently the paperwork for moving Alteezer to earth was now complete and to make matters even better, Tusk had told Alteezer of a plan to reunite her with her son on earth and suddenly her health seemed to improve immensely.

I was going to need help to pull this stunt off, which of the mice could I trust to keep their mouth shut and help me get to Mars to pick up Throttle's mother? Of course, Modo.

_**Chapter 7.**_

To find Modo and ask him face to face was going to be to risky, I had to use lots of cunning and guile. I had bought everyone their own cell phones so that if ever we were parted we could still remain in contact with each other, I quickly found Modo's cell phone number from my contacts list on my phone and pressed call. After a couple of seconds, Modo answered his phone, he knew it was me and was a little puzzled as to why I was using the phone to contact him. "Modo, I need you to come to the garage, YOU MUST BE SURE AND COME ALONE", I emphasised. Modo was now intrigued by what I had said and assured me that he was on his way, the phone call ended.

Two minutes later there was a knock on the garage door and a voice whispered "Hey Daz, it's me Modo", I made my way to the door and looked through the window to make doubly sure that he hadn't been followed, when I was sure, I quickly opened the door and ushered him in then closed and locked the door behind him.

Modo looked confused "This is all very cloak and dagger" he said, I replied that I was sorry about the mystery and intrigue but it was unavoidable. I continued "Modo, I have located Alteezer, Throttle's mother, on Mars and I'm in the process of bringing her here to live with us, however, I'm gonna need someone that I can trust not only to help me get to Mars but to also keep the secret and my friend you are the only one that fits the bill", Modo replied "Oh Daz, my momma was right, you are a true friend and anything I can do to help I'll do it".

With that myself and the big guy left the garage and headed for our rooms to turn in for the night as tomorrow was going to be a big day.

It was 5:00 am the following morning, I woke up and got myself ready, I quietly walked from my room and met an equally quiet Modo on the landing, "Are you ready for this big guy?" I asked, "Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world?" Modo replied. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, I left a note for the rest of the guys, it read as follows:-

Guys, Modo and I have gone out to a breakdown, don't know what time we will be back, but open the garage as normal and keep everything ticking over until we return.

Back soon

Daz & Modo.

_**Chapter 8.**_

After leaving the note propped up on the kitchen table Modo and I silently left the house. Because we knew that the sound of Modo's bike would alert everyone, we decided to take the breakdown truck to add some credence to the breakdown story. We arrived at my private airfield where we had hidden the Martian Ship that the Mice had originally arrived on earth in.

We both entered the ship and Modo was just about to take the controls when we heard a familiar voice behind us, "And what do you two think you are doing?". Unbeknown to us when we had entered the ship, we had walked straight passed Stoker, _huh oh no busted,_ I thought. Both Modo and I span round to look straight at Stoker, I then looked back at Modo, "Well big guy we gotta tell Stoker cos otherwise we won't be going anywhere" I said.

I asked Stoker to take a seat and we would tell him what we were doing. After we had told Stoker, he beamed a smile that nearly consumed his whole face, then Stoker said "Well you are going to need a pilot, as good as Modo is it's a long way and we need to get there in double quick time", as usual Stoker had hit the nail on the head, "I would be honoured if you would let me be the pilot for this mission" Stoker said, what could Modo and I do, if we turned the General down he would surely take the hump and tell everyone back at the house including Throttle of our plans, so we decided to take Stoker up on his offer.

We arrived on Mars some eight hours later, we left the ship and walked to the Administrator's office, I knocked at the door and Tusk's voice bellowed out "Come in". The three of us entered the office, there were two mice in the office, a large male white furred mouse with silver hair, sitting at a desk and a smaller female mouse with tan coloured fur sitting on the couch.

The large male stood up from behind his desk and came to greet us, "General Stoker, Sargent Blade it's been a long time" he said shaking both mice by the hand, then he turned to me "Ah Daz, we meet again, these mice really landed on their feet when they met you. Not only have you given them a new and relatively safe home but you are also not afraid to move heaven and earth or should that be Mars and Earth to bring family members back together. Though you are not a soldier I solute you". Tusk then introduced me to our passenger, "This is Commander Throttle's mother Alteezer, Alteezer this damn fine human is Daz, an incredibly good friend and guardian to your son", both Alteezer and myself shook hands, "I am very pleased to meet you" Alteezer said.

_**Chapter 9.**_

As soon as all the pleasantries were done with Stoker made the point that we had better get a move on as the guys on earth would not believe that we had been to a simple breakdown for this length of time, we all said our goodbye's to Administrator Tusk and left his office bound for the ship that would take Alteezer to start her new life with her son and all the family.

The journey back had given us time to come up with a feasible explanation of why we had been so long away, unfortunately we couldn't think of one and before we knew it we were landing at my private airfield again. I sat in the driver's seat of the Hummer breakdown truck and Modo and Stoker sat in the two passenger seats next to me, we had managed to conceal Alteezer lying down on the rear seat being covered by a blanket.

We pulled up outside the house, it was just starting to get dark. Me, Stoker and Modo got out of the truck and so as to lend a bit of credence to the fact that we had been out on a breakdown, we each covered our hands in grease from a tub that was in the back of the truck. We entered the house and noticed that everyone was sat in the dining room just finishing their evening meal, I announced our return and the guys all came out of the dining room to greet us.

"Where the hell have you been?, you've been gone for hours" asked Throttle, "Sorry guys we should have called but it was a really big breakdown" I tried to sound sincere, then I told Throttle that I had left something on the back seat of the truck and asked him if he wouldn't mind getting it for me, as was Throttle's way he immediately made his way to the truck, when he had turned his back I turned to the guys and beckoned them towards the open door.

Throttle opened the rear door of the truck and lifted the blanket up, a look of total shock and disbelief fell across the Commander's face, it was a good two or three seconds before it had registered in Throttle's mind who it was that was lay on the rear seat looking up at him. "Mom?" he said still with disbelief in his voice, "Hi Throttle honey, it's been a long time" replied his mother, Throttle now fell to his knees and was crying like a baby, his mother raised herself up and sat on the edge of the seat with her legs dangling out from the side of the truck, she wrapped her arms around the quivering mouse and pulled him into a deep embrace, by now Alteezer was crying too.

"Oh Throttle, I've missed you so much" his mother cried whilst smothering her son with hugs and kisses. Normally Throttle would have backed away from showing such emotion but on this occasion he just didn't care who saw him, he was back in the arms of his mother.

_**Chapter 10.**_

I made my way out to the mother and son reunion and told them that as it was getting cold and dark, we should continue the reunion back inside the house. The staunch and strong General Carbine came out to lead the two back inside wiping tears from her eyes, through all the hurt and pain that she had been through there had been nothing, no show of emotion, no tears, nothing and now at a really joyous occasion the tears were openly flowing.

I closed the rear door of the truck and locked it and followed Carbine, Throttle and Alteezer back into the house. Vinnie had now seen the woman he feared most crying, General Carbine, he made plans of how he could use this vision to his best advantage, but then forgot about them knowing what the General would do to him if she ever got wind of his plans, that thought alone was enough to send an ice cold chill down the white furred mouse's spine.

Both Vinnie and Throttle had not seen their respective mothers for well over thirty years and were now reunited just days apart. The double celebrations went on late into the night and into the next day.

Throttle managed to tare himself away from his mother for a while and came and found me in my study. "I don't know how you managed it, hell I don't want to know how you managed it, I'm just so thankful that you did" Throttle then threw his open arms around me and lay his head on my shoulder and began to cry again. I was at a loss and didn't know what to do for the best so I just gently wrapped my arms around him and accepted the thankful embrace. Throttle managed to speak "You know Daz, me and the guys all now consider you an honorary member of the Biker Mice, to us you are now one of the bro's". I felt an enormous feeling of pride to hear these words coming from Commander Throttle, in all the years that I had known the mice, not once had I actually thought of myself as one of them, not once had they made me feel like one of them, that was until now! Throttle continued "Oh by the way Daz, if you tell anybody about this, I'll kill ya" he said with a small laugh in his voice.

Vinnie Jnr, Daz Jnr, Rufus and Simon all now had two extra aunties. What was more important was that both Throttle and Vinnie now had their mother's back, sure Modo was now missing his mother all over again, but he could not begrudge his two bro's with their time of happiness, they both deserved it.

That brings us to the end of this volume, I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so all that's left for me to do is to utter those famous Biker Mice words:-

IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND RIDE.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
